Payne
Payne & Zoe has appeared in Remake Horror RPG, Season 1. |- | |} Basic Info Wayne and Zoe Sterling are fraternal twin assassins for hire. The children of Kemper Sterling and Erin Hardesty, victims of the Hewitt clan in the 70’s, the two were sent to live with relatives after their mother was committed to an institution. Having been raise around bikers and other rowdy southerners, the twins picked up more than a few tricks of the trade that helps them in their skilled profession. Wayne “Payne” Sterling |- | |} Character History Wayne Sterling was always a curious child, a fast learner and a bit reckless. He and his twin sister Zoe were raised by their biker grandfather Bruce after their mother Erin slowly went crazy from post traumatic stress syndrome caused by a horrific event in her life. Wayne was never really got a chance to know his mother as she was locked away for most of his life, eventually dying in the institution. It was then that Wayne the badass began to emerge, learning how to fight at age eight and how to handle a gun at ten. By age fourteen, Wayne was kicked out of school for constantly getting into fights, earning the nickname “Payne” for the trauma he inflicted on his adversaries. After Papa Bruce died, Payne left his sister (Who was still in High School) in the care of Ruby Love (Bruce’s girlfriend) and headed off to Mexico with his only friend Diego Alcazar. Bloody Days in Mexico While in Nuevo León, Payne and Diego caught the eye of drug czar Javier Ramos, who admired their brash skills and offered them jobs as low-level enforcers. The two friends rose in the ranks pretty fast and were soon equal to Capo regime, with their own crews to command. Payne eventually fell in love with Sonya Ramos, Javier‘s daughter, and began his first serious relationship with her (with her father’s blessing.) Diego did not like the fact that Payne and Sonya were together, as he believed that she (and the eventual “Boss” role) belonged to him. Their love was soon interrupted as a war broke out between the Ramos cartel and the crew of rival drug lord Luis Madero, the beginning of what was to be a long and bloody conflict. One night during the conflict, Sonya and Diego were kidnapped and presumed murdered by Madero's crew with clues left to implicate Payne as the traitor who arranged it, this angered Ramos greatly and he ordered him to be eliminated. Hurt from losing his only love and pissed for never having the chance to proclaim his innocence, Payne declared a one man war against both cartels, Hearing of her brother’s troubles, Zoe and her band of misfits made their way to Mexico to help, causing much death and destruction. In the end, Madero killed Ramos and almost escaped until Payne finally killed him. With the law closing in, Payne, Zoe and the remaining crew high tail to El Ray and open a bar called “Pancho’s Villa”. Zoe Sterling |- | |} Character History While seemingly sweet on the outside, Zoe Sterling isn’t what you would call the nicer of the two twins. Born approximately twenty minutes after Wayne, she was considered the “little” sister, which always bothered her. Zoe was much more sympathetic to her mother’s dilemma than her brother, and tried to build some form of relationship with her by visiting more often than Payne, eventually taking Erin’s death much harder. Zoe learned everything about life and combat early, as her brother did, but she kept it bottled up until needed. She was more accepting of high school life than Payne, though she did get into her fair share of trouble there, choosing to hang with the roughnecks as opposed to the cool and popular kids. She eventually graduated and began a job she deemed “Boring as fuck” Ridin’ Dirty with the Pistoleros Through her high school friend Racer Neville, she met up with a gang of young bank robbers called the Pistoleros, led by Cole Chance. A mutual infatuation brewed between Zoe and Cole as she started to hang out with them more, eventually joining the gang. Zoe was no fan of robbing for personal gain or hurting innocent people, so she gave all of her share to the poor and tried not to harm any bystanders, her influence filtered through the rest of the group, much to the dismay of some members. As Cole and Zoe grew closer, he promised her one last score and the group would switch gears to something else. The Last Big Score The Pistoleros planned their biggest heist yet, a priceless diamond on display at a jewelry expo. Everything was set and in place to go but something went awry and the cops were there in a flash, in the end, Cole sacrificed himself to save his crew and the woman he loves. The cops arrest Cole and the Pistoleros escape. Zoe took control of the crew and they became hit men for hire. She later heard of the trouble her brother was having down in Mexico and took the group to his rescue. In the aftermath of the cartel bloodbath, which claimed a few Pistoleros, Payne and Zoe along with the remaining crew retired to El Ray, where they still do the occasional hit job. Role In RPG Remake